


Funny beginnings

by XxPoptartstarrxX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, Lust, My First Smut, Please Kill Me, Poptarts, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, Smut, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPoptartstarrxX/pseuds/XxPoptartstarrxX
Summary: You don't coexist with feeling and romance is out of the question. That's why being the best at gaming comes naturally. But a certain Floridian says otherwise.Cross-posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Clay|DreamxReader, clay | Dream ( Video Blogging RPF )/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. I'm always number one

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe

**Your POV**

"Ha imagine losing" I laughed and typed in chat as I just defeated a random Minecraft skin. They couldn't hear me but I didn't really care I still won and they lost. Like usual but it was still fun. 

I was just messing around because I wasn't gonna stream till late. I finished up the small game and got off of Minecraft. I stretched and yawned. I had been playing for a bit from Overwatch to Minecraft to COD and then back to Minecraft.

I pushed back from my desk in my chair and stretched. "Hmm, drawing doesn't sound bad right about now" I mumble to myself. I grab out my drawing tablet and hook it to my PC. 

I start on some simple shadowing practice when my stomach grumbles. "Damn" I groan. I get up and head downstairs into the kitchen. I go to my fridge and see nothing. "Well, shit" I chuckle and my misfortune and grab my keys on the counter.

I drive to a McDonald's and walk-in. I order a 10pc chicken nugg and a medium sweet tea(or fountain drink of choice). I grab my food and sit at a table in the back. I start eating my chicken nuggets and open my phone to see someone had @ me on Twitter.

Beanisthylife  
@Y/a good job beating the one and only @Dream !!  
|  
>Dream√  
@Beanisthylife it doesn't count I wasn't playing patches was!

Is he being serious? I rolled my eyes and chuckled. He must have been streaming and that user saw my name or something. I went on twitch and looked at his recent and saw the old stream. I put in headphones and clicked on while eating my chickie nuggs.

I finished up my food but the video was still going. I turned off my phone and threw away my food. I walked out of the McDonald's and get in my car. I decided to hook up my phone to the car and listen to the stream that way. I really wanted to hear how mad he got when I killed him.

I was almost home and the stream was almost done but then I heard an ear-piercing scream. Then the slamming of hands on a desk. "Christ" I laugh and keep listening to the green dumbass rage.

I got home and unplugged my phone from my car. I got out and shut the door head in up to my house with keys in hand. I unlock my door and walk-in. I walk over to my kitchen and sit on the stool opening my phone to Twitter where I got @ again.

Dream√  
@Y/an my cat wants a rematch you down.  
|  
>Y/an  
Reply to @Dream okay deal but if I win against you "cat" then I want a prize

Well, I guess I got myself a little extra competition huh. I looked at my phone to see I got a dm from dream.

Dream√  
Okay, so what prize are you thinking?

Y/an  
Hmm, I want you to say on one of your next streams. That you wish you were as good a me 😈

Dream√  
Hmm.....fine but if you lose and I win you have to say how dumb you were to try to compete with such an amazing player like me😁😁

Y/an  
Okay deal see you tomorrow night at 9  
sharp.

I shut my phone off and smile at my newfound nemesis. "This is gonna be fun" I grin to myself. I get up from my kitchen stool. And go upstairs to start my stream.

"What's up my lovely rats. Today I think we might play some among us but with some strangers. Let's spice it up a bit." I start up among us and watch my viewers go from 0 to 25k in a few minutes.

I grab my phone to tweet about my stream.

Y/an  
Come watch me play among us with some strangers and troll them :)!

I start in a random game as the imposter. "Y'all know what time it is" I start to run around and be stupid. I kill a few people and vent in front of some yet I still won that round because no one would believe the witnesses. 

TWITCH CHAT  
Beanisthylife- dang nice game  
Tootyfruitebootie- marry me  
Imrightwriter-POG  
Funnyhowthat- Face reveal

"Sorry, no face reveal, and thanks for the compliments." I laughed and played some more talking to my chat and hanging around it was nearing 11 when I decided to shut it down.  
"Thanks for the great stream everyone but im gonna head out and get some sleep see you rats tomorrow"

I turn off my stream and my PC. I get up from my gaming chair and head to my bedroom where I flop down on my really comfy bed and dose off just like that.

Buzz Buzz Buzz. I wake up to my phone going off. "Hello"

Karl-"hey are you gonna get on"

You-"what do you mean

Karl-well I told dream that I know you because I play with him so he asked me why you're taking so long

You-"for what our match tonight it's not even time"

Karl-"uh yeah it is you said 9 pm well it's 9 pm. Here I'll send you the link to the discord."

You-"ughhh fineeee bye"

I hung up and look at my clock. Did I really just sleep till 9 pm that's like over 15 hours. I groan and roll off my bed and walk to my gaming room.

I turn on my systems and get on discord. I join the VC their on and hear some incoherent yelling. I then get onto the server I was also added in.

You-"sorry I was busy"

Karl-"mhm sure"

Dream-"okay well let's get started were gonna be doing a 4v1 manhunt"

Sapnap-"yeah!"

You-"okay well lets gooo"

Dream-"well let me explain the rules"

You-"no need to dreamy boy I know them"

Dream-"okay Mrs best then you won't mind if I just"

He ran off and Karl, sapnap, George, and I all went after him. "TREE TREE HES AT A TREE" sapnap yelled. I laughed and continued to run at him. I got a few hits in before he got away.

It was fun and I did it get on their nerves pretty easily which was what j was aiming for. 

"Okay so if I just FUCK" I look to see the chat and it reported a death.

Sapnap died trying to swim in lava 

"REALLY SAPNAP YOU HAD MOST OF OUR AMOUR" I laughed in anger and. Just watched as now him and Karl argued while I and George looked for food.

It was when dream was about to kill the ender dragon I made my move. I took out my bow and 10 arrows with poison and shot him with them. It knocked him off course which the dragon left before he could get his final hit in.

"AHH Shit, I mean crap." Dream said banging his hands on his desk. I laughed and went over to him. "Any last words dreamy boy," I said standing by him with a diamond sword. 

I didn't let him say anything before I killed him. "YESSS LETS GO BOYS" I heard Karl yell and we all joined with him. When it calmed down I went to dream at spawn. "Well, dream you know what that means" I grinned even know what can see it. 

"Dream what does that mean," sapnap asked scared. "Oh yeah, what you do" George now chimed in. "Nothing that bad just I need to say something important".

" Everyone y/an is one of the best players ever at this game and I wish I could be as good as her" I stifled a laugh but couldn't help it. I busted out laughing and all the guys joined in.

"Even know your pretty annoying and like so not number 1 maybe you could join the SMP." Dream proposed  
"Hmm, maybe but wouldn't it be funny if I said no... But im, not that mean" I chuckle and lean back in my chair. "Ooo is dream gonna let someone better than him into the server" George laughs and sapnap and Karl join in.  
"Oh shut up" dream laughs

It was around 11 when we said our goodbyes which wasn't long after the game. It was fun with dream and them joining around and raging even some of the cheesy flirting. 

Him as an enemy was fun I can't wait for more.

∆^∆^∆^∆∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^}^∆^}^∆^}^∆

Hey, tarts sorry if there are errors or if it's kinda bad this first chapter I had accidentally deleted this book so I had to rewrite this but we all good now so I hoped you enjoyed it.

-pOp ouu


	2. Sicky wicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where your sick and annoyed

**Your POV**

I guess my newfound nemesis dream and I had been so-called 'fighting' for about a month. It was annoying at first when he started winning but I decided to secretly keep score so that made it more exciting.

I also had been collabing with Techno blade. We made videos such as dreams enemies have a playdate or dreams favorite people 1v1 and both win.

I wasn't gonna lie it was kinda fun beating someone almost every game and losing others but that didn't stop my ego from thinking I should be top dog. 

I mean I was at the top in every game I played pretty much. 

Karlthemans

Karlthemans  
Hey you up for a round of bed wars with me and Chris

(Y/n)  
Nah I don't feel real well today

Karlthemans  
Oh okay does that mean your not gonna be able to play with dream and ys tonight

(Y/n)  
Unfourtonly yeah I have a fever and im vomiting so it's a no go

Karlthemans  
Damn (y/n) that sound gross

(Y/n)  
Thanks for the concern Karl

Karltheman  
No problem😽

I rolled my eyes at his text and coughed a little. This cold gonna kill me. I set my phone down and roll over to try to get some sleep when my phone rings.

I pull it to my face with my eyes still closed halfway passed out. "If this is my mom hi if this isn't then why the fuck are you calling.

" oh, well that's aggressive" I heard a deep chuckle on the other side of the phone. Wait is that DREAM.

"Dream?"

"The one and only" I could hear his smirk.

It was weird hearing his voices because it sounded different than when we were streaming or whatever.

You-"why are you calling me this is weird"

Him-"Karl told me you were sick and being gross so I wanted to check up on you"

You-"for what to see how gross I sounded or whatever" I added sarcasm

Him-"no I just wanted to make sure it wasn't that bad"

I heard concern in his voice. 'Did he actually care?. Wait no he just wanted to make sure is competition couldn't compete. Right?

I shook off my thoughts and coughed but this time it was so bad that I couldn't breathe. I sat up and tossed my phone in front of me and coughed continuously.

"Fucking..*cough, cough* A *cough* man *cough cough*". I heard a voice across from me coming from my phone.

" Shit y/an are you okay" his voice sounded worried. "Uh yeah give me a *cough* moment" I hopped off my bed and went to my bathroom opening the cabinet. I first drank some water out of my water cup and then put in a cough drop.

I walked back to my bed and plopped down. Grabbing my phone and rolling over to my side with my blankets. "Fuck man I thought I was dead" I giggled a little.

"Wait. .... Did I just.... Did I just hear you Giggle!!!" I heard dreams voice sound surprised over the phone.

I gave a slight chuckle at his childish behavior. "Yeah and that will be the last time you ever do" I heard sad awe over the phone and smiled.

"Hey I have to go real quick be right back," he said and I heard the shuffling of something in the background. Guessing that it was him leaving.

I slightly shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes again.

**Dreams POV**

I had left to go to the bathroom and when I got back I heard slight snoring. "Hey you awake" I heard no response.

"Okay good thing because now I can say im number one"

"Shut up bitchboy im always number one" I heard a small mumble on the other side.  
I chuckled and took my phone with me to my bed. I was getting kinda tired but didn't wanna hang up yet.

"Good night y/an" I heard a mumble on the other side of the phone.

God, she was adorable. Wait yeah no stfu me. The only thing that's adorable is patches and Geroge. Yup, they're adorable not Ms. number one. Yup?

*your pov*

I woke up feeling slightly better and sat up to stretch. I figured might as well check my phone while im having a burst of healthy.

I open my phone to see my hung up screen open. I look and see I was on the phone with pissbaby for... Wait that's not right.. 7 HoUrS. Geezuz Christ that's a Long time. "Why" I mumbled to myself and then smiled remembering.

He called me because I was sick it was cute. Wait... No... Not cute annoying. Yeah, annoying that's right. Yeah?

I scratched my head and got up. My legs were wobbly and ached. But I walked any way downstairs and went into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge thinking about how my nemesis or now frienemy and I were on call for 7 hours. All because I had a cold.

I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and walked over to my couch and flopped down on it and grabbed the remote. I wrapped myself in a blanket that was hanging on the back. I turned the tv on to the show shameless and watched as I drank OJ.

I guess I passed out because I woke up to someone knocking on my door. "One second" my voice cracked from my itchy throat. The knocking didn't calm down so I threw my blanket off myself with a sudden shock of cold.

I walked up to the door freezing to see an annoyed/ worried Technoblade. 

"What the fuck" I covered my face with my shirt. "Techno what are you doing here," I said muffled slightly. "Thank me your okay" he pulled me into a hug and I got so confused.

"Uh did you come here to hug me because your so touch-deprived or are you here for a reason," I said still muffled now because of his chest? I pulled back with my face still covered and motioned for him to come in.

"Y/an you can uncover your face it's probably bad for your breathing and I wanna see your face" he chuckled and I sighed.

"Fine but only because I can't breath." I pulled my shirt down and moved my hair out of my face. He looked at me and shrugged. "Why do you hide your face you look like every normal girl but gross because you're sick."

"Wow thanks," I said sarcastically and threw a couch pillow at him. "What you expected a complaint ha im, not no simp" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my blanket because I was freezing. "So why did you come here and how did you know where I lived?" I asked still kinda upset he was here for some reason.

"Well, I got a text from Karl to come check up on you since we both live in cali which I didn't know by the way. But I asked why and he said it was because something to do with dream and stuff also that you were sick" he shrugged and went to my kitchen. "You got any food"

"Yeah get whatever you want" I called back and was going to grab my phone but realized it was upstairs. I wrapped my blanket around me and dashed upstairs best I could and grabbed my phone off my bed.

I had 20 missed calls and 30 texts. I checked to see 18 calls and 27 of the texts we're from dream. the other 2 calls and 3 texts were from Karl.

I first looked at Karls texts

Karlthemans

Karlthemans  
Hey, are you okay your not answering any of your calls?!?

Karlthemans  
Hey, dreams worried for some odd reason something about you not answering and bad coughing. 🤢🤧

Karlthemans  
He wants me to come see you but you know you live in cali so im sending techno over. He should be over in 20😌

(Y/n)  
Oh yeah, he's here and now two people know what I look like and sorry I left my phone in my room. 😒😬

I waited for a response but got one instantly.

Karlthemans  
Oh okay but you better tell dream that not me bc he like really worried for some reason did you do something🤨

(Y/n)  
Uh no but I'll go tell him byee 👋

I looked at my phone for a few seconds to process what Karl just said. Dream worrying about me? What the hell??

Instead of answering all of dreams text which were all along the lines of "hey answer me" "are you okay" and "im worried answer me". I decided to call him as I head back stairs to the pig that probably ate all my food. 

You-"hey im-" 

Dream- "thank God your okay Jesus what's happened." He cut me off

You- "I was saying sorry because I left my phone upstairs and passed out on the couch. Clam down." I coughed a little

I chuckle and walk to the kitchen to see Techno cooking. It warmed the kitchen so I dropped my blanket off by the couch.

Dream-"sorry it's just you sounded really sick I thought you might die"

You- "oh is dreamy boy scared his competition might die." I laugh and see Techno struggling.

Dream- "no it... Whatever. Are you cooking I can hear the stove?"

Right when he said that Techno burnt what he was cooking. " Techno what the fuck!!" I rush over with my phone between my shoulder and ear. "Sorry but like not really," he said low.

You-"sorry give me a second" I grab the pan.

Dream- "wait technos at your house." He sounded surprised and slightly hurt

You- "yeah sorry hold on"

I set my phone down on the counter and go tend to the burning mess of whatever he was trying to cook. I put It underwater and let it cool.

I turn to get my phone when I see Techno holding it.

"Hey give that back" I make a grabby motion with my hand. "No im talking to dream about our plans to fight" I sigh. "Damn it Techno give me the phone" he smirked. "Nu-uh". " Techno now" he still didn't hand it over. I went over and slapped him he dropped my phone and I grabbed it before it landed on the floor.

"Damn y/an that hurt." I roll my eyes "yeah that's the point anyway go watch tv or something while I talk to dreamy boi" I wave him off but he starts laughing.

"Dreamy boi really is he your dream boyyy huh y/an do you have a crush" he wheeze and coughed. I facepalmed and walked upstairs.

You-"sorry I have a pig over"

Dream-"yeah I know. Why though".  
H

e sounded hurt but I shrugged it off

You-"because of you" I chuckled 

Dream-"what??" He sounded so confused 

You-"you asked Karl to check up on me and since uh... Techno lives the closest... He came to check in me for you". I explained 

Dream-"oh so wait... You live in cali" I could hear his smirk

You- "don't know I just said he lived close that doesn't mean like an hour away."

Dream-"so he lives an hour away from you"

You-"wait no that's not what I said!!!" I freaked out.

Dream- "im a great detective I know what im doing."

I could hear him laugh on the other end which made my stomach feel weird like really weird.

You-"hey I something doesn't feel okay im gonna go."

Dream-"Oh um okay byee y/an"

You- "bye and call me y/n when we're off stream if feels more normal."

I hung up before he said anything and kinda regretted telling him. But hey he won't use it against me right.

I walk downstairs to see a passed out Techno on my couch. I walked over and poke his forehead. "Wake up dipshit" he groans and turns away. I poke him in the ear this time and he jolts up.

"What the hell" he looks at me. "What your as wouldn't wake up. Any way you gotta go I need to take some medicine and pass out"

"What but im so tired" I look at him with a 'are you serious look'. "Okay and... You burned my food and whatever plus you live like 20 minutes away." He groans and swats at me.

"How you know I live 20 minutes away I could live an hour away." He gets off my couch finally. " because when Karl texted me he said you be here in 20 so I did the math" I smiled at my genius.

"Mhm fine. I will leave but if I get in a car wreck just know im blaming you" I chuckle and he joins in. "Whatever just go I need sleeppppp" he rolled his eyes and headed to the door.

"Later y/an" "bye". He left and I closed my door and walked to my downstairs bathroom. I got some cold medicine out of the cabinet and downed it. I then grab another cough drop and head back to my couch.

Dream should quit being so worried im fine.

∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆^∆  
Heyy hoped you enjoyed and sorry if there are any mistakes im tired but byee lovelies

-pOp out


	3. So like frienemies

**Your pov**   
I changed out of my sleepwear I had just modeled and hung it back up on the moveable clothing rack. "That was a great shoot y/n it should be in the city and on Billboards by next week" I nodded because I couldn't say anything from nervousness. I then grab the water that my photographer assistant had given me.

I drink it down quickly before my phone starts ringing. The screen flashed pissbaby dreamy boi.

You- "Yes Minecraft man" I smile slightly

Dream-"wow you play Minecraft too you know" I could hear his grin

You-"yeah but not like you do" I tease 

Dream- "anyway what you up to I'm bored"

You- "I'm at work"

Dream- "oh what's your job," he asked curiously

I look at my surroundings. Cameras and props everywhere. 

You-"oh uh accounting job you know boring tingz" I lie

Dream- "hmm play well call me back when you get off"

You- "uh... Okay? Byee"

Dream-"bye"

I hung up and walked over to a trash can to throw away my water bottle. It was a weird dream and I went from shouting slurs and fighting to him calling me almost every day. 

It had only been going on like this for a week. It had started after my sick episode. 

I also didn't like lying to him unless it was for a bit. I was just happy the only person who truly knew my face was Karl and now Dave. This helped because I modeled for a lot of companies and got worried someone would find out who I was that way.

Dave rarely left his house so I didn't worry about him seeing a Billboard with my face on it and for Karl, we have been friends for what seemed like birth so I didn't really care if he saw them.

He thought it was funny although because I would show my face to everyone in the world but then I get on YouTube and don't even share my real name or anything.

I had got into modeling shortly before YouTube but it wasn't as big as it was now. It started with my mom entering me in pageants to agents seeking me out. It wasn't till a few years back when I really caught on to this whole thing.

I loved doing it because yeah the money pull was good but I always for some reason feel so confident when I model. Like all my worries and fears go away. It was sometimes hard when I had to walk outside with sunglasses and a hat when I starred in a commercial. 

I had gotten even more anxious because I've never really been on a billboard regular or electric. The double life had also not been that easy so I mostly kept to my house. As for the money I gained I usually put it towards the animal and homeless shelters in town. That or fashion and donating to small streamers.

I never really found myself wanting a lot of things so I kinda just gave it away.

I snapped out of my thinking daze by my assistant waving her hand in front of my face. " y/n hey are you gonna leave, I don't wanna be rude but you look tired and we're about to close shop" I blink a few times. "Oh yeah sorry about that, yeah no I'm on my way home". I smile at her sheepishly and wave bye to her as I walk to my car.

It was a nice tesla because why not. I got in the car and start it up then driving back to my place. 

I finally get home tired as fuck. I drag myself upstairs and flop down on my puffy bed. I feel sleep possess my body and I let it take me

Ring ring rings. I groan at the annoying buzzing. I snatch my phone off the bedside table I don't remember putting it on and put it to my ear without looking at who it is.

" Hey, sexy" comes out of my phone in a smooth luring tone. The fuck

I quickly sit up and look at my phone.

Pissbaby Dreamy boi

"Uh, I think you have the wrong number," I say. My chest hurts and I feel something low in my stomach.

"Uh... Haha. No, I don't..." His voice low and smooth. My breathing feels forced and my stomach turns weirdly. What's wrong with him?

"Dream are you drunk?" I ask hoping his answer is yes. Seeing his voice is slowed and stammered.

"I could be who knows" he groans and I hear a thump on the other end. Clearly he's out and now on the floor. 

"Listen uh... Dream get some sleep and sober up goodnight."  
I hang up before he can say that makes my body feel weird. I groan now that my stomach feels like I'm on a period but different.

I get up and mosey over to my bathroom and open the mirror above the sink. I grab the pink bottle of Pepto and drink a gulp of the bubble gum flavored liquid.

I sigh and put the bottle shuffling back over to my bed to check the time. It was 10 at night and I had just woken up.

"Shit there goes my sleeping schedule" I mumble to myself. I drag my ass downstairs and get a nighttime bowl of cereal. 

I get on my phone to see some drunk posts from dream and some other post about this and that. I get bored and decide to call techno.

You- "what's up hoe," I say like a total chad

Techno- "um... No" his monitored voice come through

You- "what do you mean no*

Techno- "*sighs* what do you want y/an" (your account name)

You-"wow can't even talk to my bestie that I don't like" I fake pout even if no one can see it.

Techno- "no you can't"

You- "damn okay ight bye then" I grumble

I hung up disappointed in his lack of whatever he was lacking. I was still bored so I decided to do something a little reckless.

You-"Hey dream"

Dream- "hey your back" I hear a giggle of some sort

You-"yeah I am you wanna play some Minecraft"

Dream-"uh..yeah... Yeah."

You- "okay ill call you in discord."

I hang up and go put my bowl in the sink and then I spot something on top of my fridge. 

Fireball (liquor)

I grab the bottle and open it taking a huge swig. It burns my throat but I like the after-burn so I take another drink. It burning bad again but yet I long for it. I take one last swig and I nearly take the rest of the bottle.

I put the cap on and stumble upstairs. I find a way to connect to discord and get on Minecraft.

You- "hey dweamm" I snicker 

Dream-"what you just call me huh"

You- "I called you dweammm"

Dream- "that's not my *hiccup* name"

You-" it is now so let's play I'm gonna dominate you."

Dream-"I would like to see you try," he said low

You-"bet," I said giggling while my face turned red. What's wrong with my body?

You- "get ready big man"

Dream-" heh big man" he chuckled

You-" What, huh"

I was confused but all I could think is. Frienemies isn't such a bad thing we're still a sort of enemies right?.

+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+))++)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+)+

Sorry for the short chapter and a long time to update I've been busy also next chapters gonna be spicy and I would live feedback on anything :).

-pOp out


	4. Paparazzi

*your pov*

Dream-"heh big man" he chuckled

You- " what, huh"

Dream-"oh nothing it's just cute"

That's snapped something in me. It was a warm feeling tingling in my body. It wasn't good or bad. 

What that feeling did do was making me think about if I and dream were together.

You-"no I can't do that"

Dream-"cant do what?"

You-"oh sorry I didn't realize I talked out loud." My cheeks flush

Dream-"oh oka-" I hear a door open " hey clay have you seen patches" a female voice comes through.

For some reason my brain stitches to 'wtf who's she' I quickly leave the discord and Minecraft getting upset. 

"What's WRONG WITH ME" I scream out in frustration. I feel like I can't get ahold of my thoughts. I never feel like this I don't like it not at all. The fact that I just found out his name was clay wasn't helping either.

I push off my desk and turn in my chair immediately stopping from motion sickness.

You know what I'm not gonna let this buzz be wasted. I got up off my chair and went to my closet. I picked out a cute outfit. 

I then get my sunglasses and hat. I put on a black mask.

I then stumble over to my phone and grab it ordering a Uber. I then walk back downstairs and grab a water out of the fridge. 

Gulping down the cold water my phone buzzes. I look at the contact seeing a number I'm not familiar with.

You-"he..l.l.o" I slur 

Unknown- "hello is this the famous Ms. L/n, "

You-"um... Yes"

Unknown- "well this is the modeling agency that works with multiple gaming companies and streaming companies. We would like you to join us for a time being and model some promotional deals and gamers"

They talked too fast for me to understand all I heard was modeling and games.

You-"uh yeah sure" I regained some type of verbal knowledge 

Unknown- "Okay great, let's talk tomorrow about when and where we'll be doing this talk to you soon Ms l/n (last name)."

You-"uh okie" 

They hung up and I realized my buzz was fading. Lucky for me my Uber had arrived.

I left my house and locked the door I think. The Ubers waiting and I run-up to it sliding in. "Go to sams bar please," I ask leaning in between the two front seats.

"Sure thing ma'am." A man said and the car jolted forward. 

I double-checked to see if my cap and sunglasses were still on. I didn't want no late-night Paparazzi attacking me.

The car stopped and I looked up seeing the neon bar lights shading over me. "Here we are," he said smiling I think. "Uh thanks," I say nervously and slide out of the car and walk up to the bar.

I walk in and go to the bar immediately asking for a drink...

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed. I pawn over to try to find my phone. Shit. I find it and check the time. 9 am I yawn before I have the realization that I'm in a different bed. I quickly check to see if I'm wearing clothes. 

Yup, I'm good. I sit up and look around to see nothing familiar. Panic hits my senses.

Shit.shit.shit.shit. clothes or no clothes this is bad.

I stumble out of the warm bed and spot my shoes. I grab them and turn to see no one in the bed I was in. I then look around and see it doesn't look like a personal bedroom.

I creep to the door and open it quietly. I then start recognizing the house.

It's mine im a dumbass. I just went to bed in my guest bedroom. I smack my forehead and instantly regret it. My hangover no coming into realization.

I stumble down the stairs tearing my clothes that are now uncomfortable off. 

Once I reach my kitchen I'm completely naked except for my underwear and bra. I got to my fridge and grab a yogurt and a water bottle. I eat my yogurt enjoying the breeze that's in my kitchen. 

I finish my yogurt and chug my water. Not wanting to have to carry anything back up. But I then grab an apple that's on my counter anyway because the hunger in my stomach didn't dissolve yet.

I walk back upstairs and go into my bedroom. Plugging my phone up I go to my closet and grab a pair of sweats and a sweater. I finish getting dressed when my phone rings.

You-"hello," I say looking at the unknown number

Unknown- "hello Ms l/n this is the modeling agency CTTP the one you talked with last night" a professional voice comes through.

You-"Oh... Sure"

CTTP-"any way we have looked over our scheduling like we said we would and was wondering if you could come to the HQ today so we can tell you your first assignment."

You- "Uh Okay yeah when do you want me to head over." I agree still trying to figure out what I agreed to.

CTTP- "it would be better if you come in an hour along with your business information."

You-"Sure thing" 

CTTP- "wonderful we're so excited to have you working with us see you soon."

You-"Bye"

I hung up and sighed. I then called up the company I was working with before and told them what was going on.

To my surprise, they said they knew and that they were partnered with the CTTP. I finished up all that and by then it was 30 minutes past 10 am.

I grumbled and went to my closet to pick a presentable outfit

I then did some light make up and brushed through my hair. I snatched my phone off the charger and grabbed my keys off my desk.

I hopped downstairs and threw away the apple core I had been chewing on. I yeet myself through the door and get in my tesla driving to the place they gave me directions for.

I double-checked the text they sent me to make sure my directions were correct when I just remembered forgot my sunglasses and hat. I stop my car and see people outside the studio. Some already having one or two people photographing them.

It can't be that bad right if those people only have like 2 people trying to get photos.  
I sigh with relief but it's short-lived when I open my door.

10 or more people with cameras attack me. Flashing and spewing with "give me a pose" phrases.

I quickly dash for the HQ door barely making it in. I turn back to see the Paparazzi stopped by security.

"Hello you must be Miss l/n, I'm Macy and I'll be your assistant while your working with us." I look to see a girl about my height but I'm taller because of my heels. "Hello, and I have my business information where do I go to talk to someone about it."

"Oh come with me you're gonna have a short chat with the head of the company and then we will get you ready." I nod and she leads me down a hallway.

"Here we are now just going in" I nod once again "thank you," I say but she was already speeding away. I turn to the door and push on it forgetting knocking was a thing."

"Hello Ms l/n, come in" a man in a Black suit with red accents and jet black hair welcomes me. His hazel eyes and soothing voice invite me too.

"Hello, you can just call me y/n please" I smile taking a seat in front of him. " No problem and call me Evan, I like to know my clients to know me" he smiles again.

I awkwardly put my business information on the table. "In a hurry?" He asks chuckling. "Oh.. Uh. No sorry, I ju-" I got cut off. "It's not a problem I'm just messing with you" I smile at his comforting tactic.

"Okay I just have a few questions and that's it. One are you okay with traveling and two are you comfortable with working with gamers and streamers as well as cosplaying them or modeling their brand" he says taking my information.

I think about it for a second laughing inside my head how funny it would be it I would dress up as what people think I am or as "technobabe". I started thinking of dream and what people thought he looked like. Then what I thought he looked like. 

" actually yeah I'm very flexible in those aspects." I keep smiling. "Great now I know this is soon but we have a job and it's with a gamer we will be traveling to another state although," he said looking through my information and his. Smiling his hazel eyes lighting up.

"I'm down like I said I have time," I say picking at my nails. I don't usually pick at them when I get anxious or anything but it felt right.

"Okay well here's the information." Passing a packet to me he went back to talking. I started looking over the packet not hearing him.

"Y/n hello can you hear me" he snaps his fingers. "Oh uh yeah sorry can you repeat yourself please".

" yeah sure like I was saying we are going to be going to Florida and then you will be modeling with a rising gamer there" he stated again.

"Oh... Wait where in Florida" I started thinking about it. Dream lives in Florida but he hasn't shown his face last I recalled. So he wouldn't be doing this gig. This didn't help that I had already been thinking about him all day today. Yet My nerves started to calm down at my own reassurance. 

"Oh, we're going to Orlando". 

Welp that's just a coincidence right. Right?

:::::::::::::::!!!!!!::::::::::::::::!!!!!!!::::::::::::!!!!!!!!::::

Heyo my lovelies this is another chapter I thought it was spicy enough without being too much but I hoped you liked it and leave comments and stuff I like hearing your thoughts. Also sorry it's kinda shorttt

-_-pOp out


	5. Around the world

**your POV**

I am currently sitting on a plane first class. It's nice but my nerves are through the roof. Why? I don't know but I know it isn't good.

I talked to Evan the person who I talked to a few days ago. He said he wasn't quite sure who the gamer or whatever person I would be modeling with was. He said that his business partner that is on the east coast knew.

Johnathan his name was I think. I guess him and Evan owned the companies. Remembering this information helped take my mind off the landing of the plane.

I clutched onto my chair as the plane bumped up and down. It finally came to a slow stop and calmed down. I sighed with relief and un-clutched the chair.

Getting off the plane was easy and my assistant Macy already took care of my bags. She took them to my hotel that I was staying at so when I got there I didn't have to take care of anything.

When I got to my room I huffed and flopped down on my bed. Macy's room was right next to mine if I needed anything. So I wasn't worried about that. And Evan said to talk to Jonathan when I needed to get ready and all that.

I let myself drift off to sleep as the comfort of the bed engulf me.

banging on my door woke me up. I grunted and pushed myself out of my weird position. Flatting out my clothing I walked up to the door and opened it to see macy.

"Ms. Y/n glad your awake now I know this is in a rush but your first shoot is soon so we need to get you to the studio" she smiled holding a bag and a pair of sunglasses. "Oh okay well I'm ready to let's go" I grabbed the sunglasses giving her a thankful look and followed her.

I put on my sunglasses and pulled the hood of my hoodie up. We walked out of the glass doors and to a Subaru. 

I got into the passenger side and she got into the driver's side. The car started smoothly and she sped off. 

I looked out the window and saw one of my billboards. I guess my manager wasn't lying about it I was really everywhere.

We pulled up to what looked like a giant storage unit. I knew of course that it was just a fancy studio inside.

The car stopped and before I could lift my head from its position on the door. Macy was up and opened my door. 

"Here I got you," she said slightly catching me before I fell out of the car. "Heh uh thanks" I smiled and unbuckled my seat belt slipping out of the car.

I walked with macy up to another set of glass doors. They're like everywhere in this city.

It was the basic white interior with racks of clothing and hallways of dressing rooms. Props and back rounds spread out around the building.

I walk around until I see the door with my name on it. I walk in to see a regular dressing room.

I looked around until I heard a knock on the door and saw macy come in. "Hey y/n right? Um, I need you to get dressed In these, and I'll give your props later. Makeup with come in soon okay." She rushed giving me a set of dark clothing. "Hey macy how long will I be shooting with this gamer or whatever.?" I ask setting the clothes in the vanity.

"Oh well, I think a few days. It's gonna be on and off you'll understand later" she then shut the door and I sighed. I guess I need to tell my followers I can stream or anything for a few days.

I pulled out my phone but then heard another knock. "Hey get dressed quickly" I heard macys voice yet again.

I took the clothing putting each piece on. It looked like a huntsman type of thing.

It was dark green and hugged my body. There were fake armor pieces covering only certain parts of my body. I had combat boots on with black and white accents.

I finished that up and thought it was. Kinda weird. Like maybe they're a Skyrim gamer or something.

I text macy that I was ready for makeup and then a knock on my door appeared. "Hello you can call me it Johnathan just sit and we'll get your pretty face ready" a man with a strong jawline and nice features came in and sat me down working a braid(or if you have short hair wavy curls) into my hair and patting me with light makeup.

"You ready babe they'll give you your props out there buh bye now". This time I got shoved out and slammed into a tall muscular build. 

" oh shit sorry" I look up. Yup, that's right lookup, and see a blond almost brown-haired male with freckles and green eyes. 

"Oh it's no problem" he smiled and moved out of the way I think I was supposed to be going. His voice sounded familiar but again I know too many people.

I walked out to what looked like my set and saw the same blonde man I walked over and smiled. "So you must be the gamer I'm modeling with. I now noticed his clothing close to the same as mine.

It had a huntsmen type look. He was in dark green with a hood slightly covering his head. He had a belt that wrapped around his shoulder and torso diagonally. The a smiley face mask on but pushed to the side of his head. 

He looked kinda good in my opinion. I snapped back into reality when I got handed a... Diamond Minecraft sword.

Wait...

Hold on...

This could be...

Dream...

But no his privacy right. Yeah, privacy. That's when something happened, that made my stomach turn and twist into something gnarled. Im guessing his assistant or whatever handed him the thing that made my stomach hurt.

A white smiley face mask. " um I need a moment I need to go to the bathroom" I don't wait for an answer I walk quickly off set and into the bathroom. 

Call dream. Call dream. Call dream. I got my phone out and called him.

Ring  
Ring  
Ring  
Ring

"Hey y/an I can't talk at the moment I'm doing something got to go ill call you back"  
It's him it has to be.

I grabbed onto the sink. This could mess up so many things. So many. But I can just ignore it. I mean he doesn't know who I am or even my actual name. Yeah. I'm gonna be okay.

I keep trying to find various ways to tell myself it isn't him. Like what if it's just model modeling like him. I've never seen him before so I don't know it's him. Dream could actually be busy. Wait I know I'll ask his name and if he says dreams name which was..... Clay yeah clay then ill know.

I walk out of the bathroom as collected as I can get. I flatten out my front and take a breath. I walk over to the shoot.

"Sorry had a little mishap. Hey, what's your name anyway" I ask the other model. But before he can answer that photographer speaks. "Hey, no more chit chat please it's time to get ready and call me Danny" I nod and see the blondie beside me nods as well.

"Okay, so as you see we have a green background. And today we're molding for a gamer called dreamwastaken. But enough info the first pose I want is you guys back to back swords up."

We pose and I giggle at how much taller he is compared to me. "Okay now I want you to place one foot back and look like your about to lunge and have your swords pointed at each other"

We do that pose and I give my most menacing look I could give. I could see the dream imposter smile as his mask was pulled up slightly.

We did a few more poses after that like me on his back which was funny and his arm around me but his sword ready to stab me. Then one where a fan blew on us and we looked epic.

"Okay that was a good shoot tomorrow we're doing a more modern look. We're done here for today though." Danny smiled and waved us off.

"Thanks, Danny" I called behind me as I walked offset. "Clay" I look and see the other model walk up to me. "What?" I turn to him and stop. "My names clay or dream however you wanna put it" he smiles his mask off now.

"Oh, so you're like the actual gamer?" I try to double-check. He rubs the back of his neck but still withholds confidence." heh yeah, oh I just remembered I have to go I need to call someone" he pulled out his phone. "Oh okay well im gonna go bye" I walk off abruptly.

I walk into my dressing room. Then my phone starts ringing. It was a dream pissbaby. I had renamed the contact.

"Hey" hey says cheerily 

"Hey," I say my nerves on end

"Sorry I was busy with stuff whatcha want" he sounded so happy but I was shaking.

"Oh I forgot, I'll call you when I remember haha silly me"

"Um... Okay?"

"Yup okay bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and slumped in my vanity chair. I did not hold my nerves well at all.  
How long is this weird feeling gonna last

++++++++++++

Okay so I know it's later night than expected for the update but it's here. I also wanna know are you liking my idea for the molding thing like what are your thoughts.

-pOp out?


	6. Living a Triple Life

**Your POV**

I laid on my hotel bed staring at the ceiling listening to a random playlist on repeat. All it did was give background music to my thoughts.

Dream

I need to stop. Like really. Loves fucking dumb and I know it. So im not gonna do it. Plus it's not like I loovvee him. Yeah, I don't because I don't love.

I was deep in thought when a knock at my door startled me. "Come in" I yell from my laying position not caring. "Hey, it's me Johnathan" I sit up to stare back at a blued eyed dark-haired man. He was beautiful but something felt weird about him.

"Oh, not to be rude but do you need something?" I ask wanting him to kinda leave.

"Oh, I came here to give you some things for tomorrow's shoot. As in information, so this time you can get around better" he smiled placing a packet on the desk in the room. "I wanted you to look at it tonight so you'd be ready for tomorrow. Well that's all ill be off then" he waved and I waved back.

It felt like a lot of people wanted to get out of my hair. I shrugged off the thoughts and walked to my bathroom to get ready for a nice bubble bath.

I stripped and felt the warm bubbly water with my toe. It was warm so I snaked into the bath. It was pleasing and soft. I closed my eyes and relaxed only for my peace to be disturbed by my blaring phone. I groan and open my eyes grabbing my phone off the floor beside the tub.

Of course its dream

"what's up babe" I cooed as a joke.

"WHAT, ...WHAT"

I hear his screaming on the other end that makes me laugh.

"Im joking jeez" I laugh and still dont hear anything on the other end.

"Anyway, what's up do you need anything," I ask bending my toes against the wall of the tub.

"Yeah, do you wanna get on Minecraft." I could hear his impatience for my answer.

"Yeah no" I smile

"No?... Dare you say no to me" he said with a sturdy dominant voice

"Yes I dare I said no pissbaby" I played off my blush from his dominant voice

"But why no" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Because im bathing" I snicker

"Prove it, face time me," he said laughing.

I was no pussy. I have never been one but he wants to face time we'll face time.

I hang up and face time him facing the camera at the bubbles and my toes barely poking out. I pray this man does not have a foot fetish.

It rings and rings. Then it rings a few more times before I hear the unanswered tone. 

"Damn, why did I think he was gonna answer" I spoke but spoke too soon I got a face time call from him and I pointed it back at its original spot.

I press the answer button to see a cat. 

"Nice toes" I hear him say and I immediately turn the camera up to the ceiling.

"I KNEW YOU HAD A FOOT FETISH" I yell.

"WHAT NO, it was a joke no, no, I don't have a foot fetish why did you think THAT" I heard him scream and laugh and scream.

I just laugh and put my phone down beside the tub still facing the ceiling.

"Hey!! Why did you put me down" I giggled at his remark but then slapped my mouth shut in fault of my mistake.

"WAIT HOLD UP... did I just hear you giggle again huh y/an huh" I could hear him mocking me.

I stopped talking and went silent. Uhhhh what do I do, what do I do. Nothing that's it I do nothing.

"Y/an you can't avoid meeee"

"Yes I can"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Shut up you green cunt"

"Hey what happened to dreamy boi or even pissbaby?"

"Oh shut up you goof. I got to go I need to BATHE"

I hung up and sat down in the bath my eyes barely peeking above the water. I hate him. 

I finished up my bath and got dressed in a fluffy robe and laid down. Letting sleep consume me.

I woke up and got dressed in some black jeans and my f/c shirt that I loved. I gathered the packet Johnathan gave me and headed out of the hotel. 

I wanted to look around the city for a bit. I walked a little and found a coffee shop than right beside it a Game Stop.

I went to Game Stop.

I walked in and started looking at the games. I pretty much had all of them but I saw Borderlands 3 and grabbed it. I went up to the counter and paid for it.

I wandered around town a bit before ending up at the studio somehow. I walked in and saw clay there. I smiled but wiped it away and walked to my dressing room. I texted macy I was here and she said alright.

I scrolled on social media replying to people and telling everyone why I wasn't streaming. When a knock at my door came. Then macy appeared with some clothes. 

"Here you go y/n these are the clothes for today's shoot also you might be going somewhere" she set the clothes down and I turned to ask her a question but she was already gone.

I looked at the clothing and saw it was kinda edgy. Just my type

(Pick one)(grunge neon-like Tokyo neon )

I got dressed and left the dressing room. I guess no one's doing my hair today. But before I could take three steps out the room I got shoved back in. I guess I spoke too soon.

This time it was a different person but they did some type of neon makeup on me and let my hair fall. "Thank-" they left before I could finish.

I actually walk out this time to see clay or dream in his outfit.

(Pick the one that goes best with yours)(just realized the photos deleted so imagine like Tokyo neon type)

Damn, he looked good. I can say that right we're friends im allowed to say that right. I walked up to him and he smiled "hi"

"Hey, so when are we-" I got cut off again by Danny telling us it's time for our photoshoot.

We did a couple of pictures im not quite sure what the poses were but it was fun. I got off of clay from our last pose and walked up to Danny. "So are we done for today," I ask fidgeting with my outfit.

"Nope, I want you and clay to go on a personal project and go to Cosco(huge store) that way you guys can hang out. I also want you to bring me back 5 things" he said walking away and cleaning his camera.

I walked with him." what 5 things do you want us to get?" I ask seeing clay walking over to us.

"It doesn't matter just bring back 5 things" he stopped looked at me and now clay. "Got that"

"Yup I guess," I say. 'Wait got what" clay asked. "I'll explain later but we need to go to Cosco" I shrug my shoulders and notion him to follow me. 

"Here I'll drive then," clay said as we got outside. I was thankful for his offer because I didn't drive here. "Okay, that's good with me."

We got to his car and I got in. I buckled up and then slapped my forehead. "Oh, what's wrong?" He asked looking concerned.

"I forgot sunglasses and a hat. I mean I didn't need them this morning because it was so early but I don't know what im going to do now" I bury my head in my hands.

"Wait I got you" he leans to his back seat and grabs a hoodie. I recognized the hoodie from somewhere. It was neon green and had a smiley face on it. Oh shit yeah, it was his merch.

"I was wearing it earlier but here. You can wear it and pull the hood on" he smiled handing it to me.

"Oh..uh thanks" I smile back and pull it over my head. It smelled wonderful like Irish spring and I think... Strawberry. Whatever it is I keep inhaling it but just realized that's probably really weird.

I look over to him seeing in facing the road. "Do you know where the Cosco is?" I ask but then mentally slap myself. My a fucking dumbass, of course, he does he lives here.

"Oh yeah, I live here so I know." He says pulling into the giant parking lots. He finds a parking space up close and parks. 

"I'm not quite sure why we're here can you tell me now" he chuckles "oh yeah sorry, um we were told to get five things. And don't ask me what they are because he said just 5 random things." I shrug my shoulders

"Okay that should be easy" we hop out of the car and walk up to the store. He grabs a cart and I sit in it. "Uh what are you doing," he asks confused.

"Simple im hitchhiking dumbass" I smirk and he shakes his head. "Get out"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"Why"  
"Because I said"  
"Oh, I get it your too weak to push me" I giggled and he huffed. "You wanna see weak ill show you weak" he shoves the cart and I go zooming and he runs up and catches it. 

I stand up and punch him in the shoulder while people look at us weird. "What the HELL you could have KILLED me dumb fuck"  
He smirks "yeah but who's the dumbass that decided to sit in the cart" he laughed and I looked at him. "Uh-huh, and who's the idiot that accidentally kissed the floor at the studio" I laughed and he glared.

"That was a low blow" he then smirks and I can see the evil in his eyes. He jerks the cart and I fall on my ass in the cart.

"Fuck ow that hurt" I whined and he just shrugged his shoulders. Then started pushing the cart. 

I started shaking from inside of the cart making him grunt trying to keep it in line and not hit other customers.

I kept going until he hit a wall. "Fuck" I rub my back because I was facing him. "See now be a good girl and quit" he laughed and I laughed along with him to avoid the feeling that just hit me.

I got up off the kart and looked down as I walked beside him hiding the crimson color on my face.

I would blush if any guy had said that. I would.

"So what do we want to get" I whisper to him as a weird old couple looks at us. He leans down so he can whisper in my ear and I catch a glimpse of the old couple looking again 

"I don't know should we just get snacks" he whispered back but I didn't pay much attention as the old couple came over.

"You too know that doing the dirty without being married is a sin and I don't see no ring" I looked at her weird and asked "the dirty?" Before clay could stop me from asking and before we could walk away from her answer she spoke like no one was watching.

"Yes, youngin sex, I know you be having it. You and him hitting parts and all that. I know what you do in the dark and I just wanted to say you need marriage first" she walked away proud of her and I just stood there with clay.

"I...um..uh" clay starts but I just start laughing. "Yes youngin sex" I start to mock and he joins in our laughing until we get weird looks again.

We start walking and clay stops so I stop. "Let's climb that" he points to a riser that had an empty space.

"WHAT your crazy we'll get in trouble" I give him a crazed looked.  
"Your no fun, I'll do it myself," he said walking over to it. I shook my head and started walking away not being associated with him.

I grabbed a few things like a toothbrush some headphones and other random things.

I walk over to a spot that has a whole bunch of sweet tea boxes and feel a tap on my shoulder. I yelp and turn to see clay hanging from a rafter.

"What the hell are you doing were gonna get in trouble" I look up to him thinking about the spiderman kiss for some reason.  
I shake that thought out of my head and snap back to reality when he answered.

"Just come with me"

"No"

"Fine I do it myself"

I was so confused until he grabbed my hand and pulled me up forcing me to have to help. "Ugh clay" I slap him and he chuckles. "What's your name any way you haven't told me"

Shit shit shit. Um uh, my name is uh shit. I look around smoothly and find a worker with a name tag. 

"Gia my names Gia" I smiled nervously. He smiled back "I like that name" 

It went silent as we looked over the store just watching sitting on top of the rafters. It was kinda peaceful. That's when I saw it.

A Barbie dream house

"What is it again" he groaned as I dragged him. "You'll see and then we can leave" I drag him until we're facing the magnificent beast.

"That" I point to it in all its glory. "You want a.......barbie dream house?" He looked hella confused. " is it that hard to understand. I W A N T A B A R B I E D R E A M H O U S E" I smile sweetly.

"Okay sure" "wait really" I look up at him and he nods. I just laugh as he carries it to the counter but I make him let me pay for it. We then take that and 4 bags of sour patch kids and go to the car. Finding a way to shove the dream house in the car. We then get in and start driving.

That's when it happened. I got a call.

Pissbaby  
Is calling.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Hehe no authors note  
-pOp out


	7. Yeah I was in Orlando

*Dream/clay*  
I was scrolling through Twitter looking at some epic fanart when I went to do my daily check on y/an Twitter.

Y/an  
Orlando was pretty

(photo of Universal studios)

Georgenootfound  
What why didn't you take meee  
|  
|  
Twsimpnap  
Yeah, why didn't you take us! >:(  
|  
|  
Nihaachu  
It looks fun :3

I just sat there for a moment and stared at my phone screen. She went to Orlando like this Orlando and I DIDNT EVEN KNOW. I have to call her right now but not before I respond.

*Your POV**

I just got back from Orlando about an hour ago and the memory of the car was still haunting me.

It rang and rang. I was confused he's right here driving not calling anyone and here on my phone he's calling me. 

I look at my phone until I hear a "are you gonna answer that" from clay. I look at my phone seeing that it's discord but that still doesn't ease my nerves.

"Uh hello," I say hoping it's just a glitch call. But then I hear a female voice. "Hey this is uh dreams sis drista I don't know if you know each other's names or not but what's up"

I just stare at my phone but decide that I should probably say something but quietly. "Uh yeah we only use or usernames can I ask why you're calling me" I looked over to clay to see him preoccupied with yelling.

"Hey, wait are you with my brother" hahaha nooo. "Tell me why you called first"  
"No, you tell me if you're with my brother first"  
"Well what if I said yes"  
"Okay I take that as a yes and I called you because it was the one thing he didn't do on his to-do list"

I almost choked on pure air. His to-do list.

"Anyway what are you and my brother doing are you guys dating or something. If you are shouldn't you call each other by your real names" I look over to clay to make sure he's preoccupied so I turn the radio on.

"No we are not dating and he also doesn't know that im with him" I whisper into the phone.  
"What do you mean he doesn't know are you stalking him"  
"No no no see listen. He doesn't know what I look like and also doesn't know my real name and we had to do this thing or whatever so he doesn't know im-" hey Gia who are you talking too?" I got cut off mid-sentence by clay. 

I was about to answer when something happened.

The phone connected to the car's blue tooth. "Hey uh macy you're on the blue tooth in the C A R. So don't talk to L O. U D." I space out the words trying to get her to understand but the first words that come out of her mouth are.

"So clay can hear me-" I hang up the phone immediately and look over to the slightly red slightly smirking clay.

"So uh who was that again" I sunk in my seat mumbling my fake name for his sister. "Macy"

"Mhm, and who were yuh talking about" he still had a smirk on his face like he had the upper hand.

"OH LOOK were here" I see him pull up to the parking lot of the studio without him even noticing. "Well, im so glad we had a great time ill have someone get the dream house love yuh bye." Wait why did I just say love you ugggg force of habit.

"W A I T Did you just say love -" his voice faded as I shut the door and practically ran.  
What the fuck is wrong with me.

Now that I started thinking back on it it's a lot worse than I remembered. My embarrassment chased me still. That's when I remembered that how his S I S T E R knows I was with him. Is she gonna say anything? Oh geez, what if she tells him everything.

I kept worrying but I saw my phone light up showing that I got a comment on my new post.

|  
|  
|> Dream   
Hey, why didn't you come to my house I got roller costers.

I just started at that comment for about a minute. And all I could think about is that one song.

Movements.

: It's the ride of your life girl  
My room is Orlando:

I blush and shut my phone off and yell. "I AM A GAMER GURL NOT A GAMER GIRLFRIEND NO NO NOOO" I yell to get out my frustration and go to my computer. I need to play games and only games because that's my life. So when clay called I just let it ring.

++++++++++++  
Okay so this is a filler and that's why it's so short but I should be updating a longer chapter soon bc this is just a filler.

-pOp out.


	8. Fuck it Right?

**Your Pov**

Two days that's it two days. That's all it took for me to realize I'm a dumbass. It's was two days ago when my alibi started breaking.

~Two days AGO~

I just finished up a gaming sesh when I got another call from dream. I groaned and rolled my gaming chair back grabbing my phone in the process.

"Yes ass wipe" I answer.

"Damn rude" I hear his joking tone.

"Mhm I'm not no bottom bitch" I smirk at my comment looking at my bare legs.

"Sure have you ever tested that theory" I can hear his grin. 

"Eh no but I know I'm not a bottom bitch. Anyway, you called" I pull my chair back in.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you could stream with me kinda like a Minecraft date" nervousness surrounded the phone call. I killed that vibe.

"Yeah uh no" I put the phone between my shoulder and ear. 

"What do You mean no" I can hear his frustration.

"Okay let me break it down for you to understand. I, yes me y/n said two letters N and O when you put them together it simply sounds like NO which mean I do not want to go on a Minecraft date with you" I snicker at my response only to hear nothing. Then a breath.

"First dumbass I didn't need a fucking professor's version of no and your names y/n" Oh Shit I messed up. But I gotta do what I do best.

"Yup anyway I do have to go my uh... Grandmas calling buh byee" I hang up without listening to his outro.

~Next day

**Dream Pov**  
I was walking in town when I saw mine and Gias billboard. Awesome. I texted George and sapnap picture.

Dream  
1 attachment  
Look that's me and this one model Gia😀

George  
Awesome is this what you were doing when you told us that you were busy!

Dream  
Yeah anyway there like everywhere!!😁

Sapnap  
Um that models not named Gia🤭😂

George   
Really then what's her name?🤔

Dream  
No, her name's Gia I worked with her I would know!!😠😤

Sapnap  
Um yeah no you got played  
Her real names y/n l/n she's really famous🙄🤭 

Dream  
No that can't be true😑

George  
Let's google it🤗

I left my messages and went to Google I then googled y/n l/n and that's when I saw it. Our billboard. Then I saw something else.

Y/AN REAL NAME EXPOSED   
POSSIBLY

we have all the evidence saying this is true

Wait that can't be right. I click on the article and realized y/an is y/n. I'm pissed.

**Your POV**

"Nope, now I will only call you Technobabe in real life and in Minecraft life." I laugh at Techno or now Technobabe. When I get a call from dream.

"One second be right back"

I hang up on Technobabe and answer dream.

"Hullo"

"Im gonna give you 10 seconds to explain before I decide to explode." Anger rises in his voice

"Woah hey calm down what are you talking about," I ask confused as hell.

"Here look at the message I just sent you" his voice angry.

I look at my messages and nearly drop my phone.

It was a picture of our billboard then of his texts with George and sapnap and finally the article. Motherfucker.

"Listen I-"

"NO, you fucking listen. What the fuck huh you think you can play with my heart like that and go back and forth ignoring me then flirting with me then lying. Like why do you have to be so Fucking ignorant huh y/n" I hear him yell and then stop and the. Yell.

Fuck it this is why love is fake.

I hang up and put his number on mute. I then go back to Technos call like nothing happened.

"What do you mean like being sweet. like, be nice. Nah, couldn't be me. I would never give you a flower" I laugh but really I'm just laughing off anger and pain"

"No, I saw that you did give him a flower" I hear Technobabe say and I shake my head as our game continues.

~NOW~

You know what I don't give a shit what that green cunt thinks or cares about. I got Karl and that's all the friends I need. speaking of Karl.

I text karl only to be left on read. I get so upset I throw my phone as hard as I can against my wall making it shatter. 

"FUCK YOU CLAY FUCK YOU.....right?"

I woke up to the small beeping of my alarm clock. I hit it.

My face hurt from laughing so hard. I was watching fail videos on my shattered phone to distract myself.

I yawn and shift myself into a sit-up position. I grab my shattered phone and bypass all my notifications. I go to Amazon and order a new phone.

I then Go to my Twitter saying I won't be streaming until late.

I finally get to my notifications. I got a snap from Karl, a text from Karl, a call from Karl, and another text from Karl. I then had 1 missed phone call and 3 messages from Dream.

I yawn and stretched turning my broken phone off. I'll check them when my package comes. Which should be tomorrow since I have prime.

I get up out of my bed and hear my doorbell. "Ugrhgh come on man" I rush downstairs or tried at least. I get to the ever ringing doorbell to be faced with a Technobabe.

"Mhm, why are you here," I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. 'That little green noob drea-" I shut the door before he can finish. I'm rude as hell and I don't give a shit. The doorbell rang again.

"Techno what-" I look up to see someone different. "Uh who are-" then they walk forward and muffled my mouth and then another came from behind me and tied me up.

"It's okay miss y/n everything will be okay" I hear a familiar voice. Although it didn't sound as welcoming as I last remembered.

I slowly lose consciousness as the fumes from the rag that is muffling my mouth seep into my senses. I try to blink away the urge to pass out but all my kicking and thrashing don't make it easier. 

I finally let the chemicals take hold as my eyes decide against my urge to stay open. I let the chemical sleep take over me.

**random PoV**

"Yup we got her," I tell into the intercom as I wait for clown boy to hurry his ass up. "Come on slow poke crime doesn't work on its own" I bark as he finally gets her body to the car. It's gonna be a long ride.

\-------  
Hehe

-pOp oUt


	9. 8 mOnThs

**Clay**

It's been 8 months since I've heard from her. She still streams in a sense. She would put already made videos to play on her stream. Then post them on her YouTube.  
People still watched them she still gathered a lot of views.

I tried asking Karl and techno, anyone but they had all had been denied like me. I felt like I had some part in it but then again she did me wrong so....wrong.

I had my head on my desk falling asleep when sapnap started calling me.

"Yeah, nick" I groan not in the mood.

"Hey-so I don't know if this makes you feel better but uh y/n has a new billboard." My heart stopped. I held my breath my eyes opened. She's somewhere living a life that im not in.

"Yeah what was on it" I start to get excited.

"Oh uh--shes in a business outfit and is holding a gun," he says nervously

"WHAT, send it to me" I lift my head and look at my computer with discord already pulled up.

I got to Nick and mines chat and see the picture.

Won't

"Wow that's something huh" I give an unimpressed tone

"Mhm okay" he returns the tone

"Okay well I have to go so byeee " he leaves awkwardly he didn't seem like himself.

I shrug it off and go to the business email that I probably should have been checking. One email catches me off guard.

Dear DreamWasTaken, please consider the following opportunity's we would like to share with you.  
..........  
.......  
.......  
Modeling   
.....  
.....

"Hey techno where are you"

**Your POV**

I drove to my house listening to shooting stars by bag raiders.

I had been doing modeling jobs here's and there and it was exhausting. The last one I did was to promote a gangster type of video game. I kinda felt uncomfortable doing it but I stuck through it.

I got home and transferred the song to my AirPods so I could keep listening to the song.

I got out of my car and walked into my house checking my phone. I was bypassing a lot of notifications per usual. I mean I didn't actually ever get back to dream or anyone except technobabe because he occasionally would come over to steal snacks.

But we made a promise that if he switched I would stop giving him snacks. It wasn't a very big deal but if rather just fall off the face of the earth for a bit.

It's only been 8 months. The first 2 were hell.

I had been kidnapped but apparently only to get me into character for this modeling job I had. It was pure bullshit like what the fuck. I sued them and got with a different gaming company. Which on end took a few months but I also got a slight problem too.

I'm supposed to be modeling with the dream team pretty soon so uh don't know about that one.

I snapped out of my negative thinking and sighed as I walked to my kitchen shutting the door behind me. I just crawled up on my kitchen counter and laid down. I don't know why but it was just relaxing. The cold marble and everything. I laid there and cried slightly. I miss not having to threaten people I miss streaming.

That's when I got up and walked to my office. I turned on my computer and pulled up twitch and discord. I then pulled up Minecraft. This will help me relax. I started everything up.

"Hey everyone im back, for now, sorry for the long break but why don't we play some real Minecraft nerds" I giggled and just let the game take me away. I didn't even care that I giggled.

TWITCH CHAT  
Carlson: hey bro what's up my gu Tootyfrootiebootie: YOUR BACK  
Dream: long time no see  
Makemedone: hi dream!  
Hiimtokoyo: POG

"POG is right tokoyo" I laugh and continue to narrate my game ignoring my discord going crazy. My phone wasn't any better.

After an hour I got kinda tired. "Sorry for a short stream but im tired so see you guys next time" I yawn and shut things down.

I then hear a doorbell. It was probably techno coming to bother me. I walked up to my door and opened it before I looked up. "Listen Technobabe I-" I look to see him and not in his 'give me snacks loser' mood.  
"Hold on I know it's snack time but we got a problem" I look at him confused but let him into my house.

"Mhm okay, what's the problem?" I asked unamused. He takes a seat at my kitchen counter and I go to the pantry getting mac-n-cheese.

"The problem are you sure you want hear it cause you sound-" I cut him off." just tell me dammit" he holds up his hands "geez okay, the problem is dream found out that uh you been constantly talking with me" I turn away from the pot filling with water to look at him.

"Okay, so pissbaby got pissed that he wasn't getting attention so what. Oh, and we have not constantly been talking you just come to step my snacks" I roll my eyes but he doesn't give back the same energy.

"One other thing. He also is coming down here to apparently his words not mine ' show that dumbass that they need to stop ghosting the whole damn world and just talk to me"

**Technobabes POV** 

I grabbed an orange off the center of the counter as I watch her register what I had just said. It only took her a few moments.

"Wait, so your telling me HES COMING DOWN HERE ALL BECAUSE YOU LET IT SLIP THAT WE WERE IN CONTACT" she started yelling at me. It was kinda funny until she threw the macaroni spoon at me.

I dodged it but I didn't dodge the other wooden spoon. "Damn easy on the forehead" I rubbed my forehead but she didn't find it funny.

"How did he find out huh" she crossed her arms and looked at me. "How techno how"

I shrugged my shoulders and she threw yet another spoon which I dodged. "How many spoons do you got woman" she walked up to me and took my orange.

"How" was all she said before she took my orange and went over to her blender and destroyed my orange peel and all.

"Fine all that happened was he asked where I was like yesterday or something and I said at your house. You were asleep" she looked at me and held the bridge of her nose. It was kinda adorable.

"Why is all I asked why did you tell him you were here. You no what no snacks leave" she walked over to her door and held it open.

"Leave" she pointed at the door. I stood up went to her fridge and grabbed a go-gurt."okay now ill leave" I nodded my head and walked out. Then I heard the slam of a door behind me as I ate my go gurt.

##############################  
Love y'all nerds have a great day.

-pOp OUT


End file.
